Conventional security systems are commonly used in homes and businesses to detect intrusions, fires, emergencies, and other extraordinary events. Such security systems are typically permanently installed within the home or business by professionals, and are potentially costly to purchase and operate through alarm monitoring services, particularly when users wish to install a system which provides the full range of sensors and services. Therefore, conventional security systems may prove impractical when users wish to protect their homes on a temporary basis, such as during a vacation, and may prove impossible to remove and transfer should users move to a new house or building. Furthermore, conventional security systems generally cannot be installed in vehicles, such as campers and RVs, or in structures and locations which lack power and communication connections, such as construction sites, cabins, or lake houses.
While examples of security systems which are portable can be found within the prior art, these systems are typically highly specialized or costly, and are often easily damaged. Existing portable systems also require users to transport the components of the system in separate packages containing the various sensors and control mechanisms, reducing the portability of the system and potentially increasing the difficulty of setting up and using such systems.
Therefore, there is a need for a portable security system which is durable, self-contained, and easily transported and deployed, while offering a full range of detection and alert capabilities.
In the present disclosure, where a document, act or item of knowledge is referred to or discussed, this reference or discussion is not an admission that the document, act or item of knowledge or any combination thereof was at the priority date, publicly available, known to the public, part of common general knowledge or otherwise constitutes prior art under the applicable statutory provisions; or is known to be relevant to an attempt to solve any problem with which the present disclosure is concerned.
While certain aspects of conventional technologies have been discussed to facilitate the present disclosure, no technical aspects are disclaimed and it is contemplated that the claims may encompass one or more of the conventional technical aspects discussed herein.